Usamaru
'''Usamaru' (うさ丸 Usamaru, real name unknown) is a freshman who belongs to the Drama Club in Mikagura Academy. Appearance : Usamaru is a black short-haired boy whose eyes have different colors. He wears a crown-less white cap with two black stripes on the right side and bunny ears attached on both sides. He also wears the male school blazer with a yellow tie, green pants. and school shoes. : In his anime appearance, Usamaru doesn't change much except now he wears proper shoes with yellow socks instead of school shoes. Personality : Usamaru is a loud, sultry boy who really admires youthful things. He is also considered as the mood maker of the drama club. While the rabbit is just his animal motif, sometimes he also acts like one, such as hopping while talking.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six) It is also said that he is quite cool if he is in a serious state. Ability *'????' : His power apparently has not awakened yet even though he had already joined the Drama Club. Appellation Songs Cameo: *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Izayoi Seeing Plot Overview Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Like Eruna, Usamaru has just enrolled to Mikagura Academy and quickly joined the drama club. He was officially introduced when the Houkago Six training took place, shortly after Yuto vs. Asuhi's battle. He jumped on a whim, complaining to Nyamirin about how cruel it is of her to not remember the drama club members' names despite her being the one who gave it to them in the first place. Then, Usamaru introduced himself to Eruna, who misheard his name as Uzamaru (lit. the loud one), making him really gloomy for a while. Nevertheless, he looked forward to the training and was really fired up for having Eruna and Tonkyun as comrades. They were taught by Yuto, Nyamirin, and Kumano-san a lot of things as preparation for the Rookie battle. He also hoped that his power would awaken while he's joining the Houkago Six, though it seems unlikely. :On the technical meeting day before the Rookie Battle, Usamaru got too excited to hear the announcement that it made him nervous and get a stomachache, and thus he had to go to the toilet, leaving Tonkyun alone. When the opponents for battle and students' estimation points have been announced, Usamaru had an initial point of 0, making Eruna relieved that he wasn't there with her and Tonkyun to see this shocking revelation, although Usamaru himself actually already knew that he had no estimation points. :In the night before the tournament, after the training had ended and been closed, Usamaru declared to Eruna to fight against him on the final battle. He also got shocked upon seeing Tonkyun's real face, and even called him a traitor for no apparent reason due to that. Some time later after Eruna said to Yuto that all of the drama members already knew that he had been acting all along, Usamaru, along with the rest of the drama club members, came to the club room and said that they still befriended him because he was a part of them and even though he was just acting, they still liked him despite his flaws. Later in the same night, Usamaru, along with the Houkago Six, came to Yuto's room to hold a small party before Rookie Battle began and he and Eruna started to search for adult magazines in Yuto's room, only to be kicked by him. Not only that, his nose was also pinched hard by Yuto when he was awoken in the middle of the night to stop his sleep-talking about his failure to find any magazines in Yuto's room and his speculations that Yuto only likes boys (though he only got to say this mid-sentence). :On the following day, Usamaru came to Eruna's first battle with Tonkyun and Kumano-san to give her some support. Garakuta Innocence :Usamaru and Tonkyun approached Eruna and the latter asked her whether she had watched their battle. After testing her with some questions and Eruna accidentally admitting that she didn't watch their battle, the three of them then decided to go to a small hill and watched the battle projection from a computer terminal. Usamaru got so fired up to watch his battle video that Eruna and Tonkyun became unable to watch his battle clearly since he blocked the projection. After that, they also bought a newspaper extra with the Rookie Top 10 article and he praised Eruna and Tonkyun since both were in the Rookie Top 10 as the holders of the fourth and tenth position, respectively. :In his last battle, Usamaru had to fight against Azumi Sagara, the ace from the brass club. However, he was tortured and defeated badly by her, making Tonkyun who's been watching it since the beginning unable to take it anymore and quickly leave the arena. Tonkyun vowed to himself to avenge Usamaru's loss, as he was going to fight against Azumi next. When the battle was over, Eruna quickly dragged Usamaru out from the arena so he couldn't see Azumi's smug face while stomping on his crystal fragments. When Eruna tried to comfort him, he said that he was okay and only needed some time to be alone. :Some days later, Usamaru went back to his usual cheerful self and went to the Mikagura Amusement Park with Eruna, since they had promised to see Tonkyun's battle vs. Azumi there. Seeing Tonkyun being treated like him in his battle, Usamaru became slightly scared. However, Eruna managed to hold his hand and encourage him to see the battle until the end, since she was so sure that Tonkyun would win the battle. As expected, Tonkyun managed to find Azumi's ability's weakness and counterattack her by revealing his power, Ad Lib Role, making her lose into him and succeeding to avenge Usamaru's loss. Usamaru became so delighted about this. :Usamaru also came to see Eruna's battle vs. Haruka but he was charmed by Haruka's beauty, making Nyamirin tease him. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Usamaru was in the drama club room with the other Houkago Six members when Eruna came to consult about her club concept. He suggested that she make a youth club, which she instantly rejected. After Nyamirin suggested that Eruna make a costume club, Usamaru approved the idea and had a nosebleed while fantasizing about it. He also nosebled once more when he saw Kumano-san, who was teased by Tonkyun by saying that wild bears don't actually need to wear clothes, about to undress herself to prove that she was indeed like a real wild bear. Fortunately, she was stopped by Nyamirin before any ruckus happened. :Usamaru also participating in the Treasure Hunt Event. Before the event started, he stood in a line to ask for Haruka's autograph. He also made her write "For Usamaru-kyun" in said autograph and sign it. On second phase of the Treasure Hunt Event, he was paired with Tonkyun. Unreasonable Roulette :Before going to Eruna's new club room, everyone was attending a meeting to discuss about what kind of present they would give to Eruna and Otone and nobody called him. This made him slightly dejected and when he demanded for a reason behind this, Nyamirin said that even if he were there, he would suggest a weird present related to youthful things or such. :When they came to Eruna's place together, Usamaru was amazed by Bimii's transformation and said that the development he had was like in anime shows. When Yuto was going to say what kind of present that they would give to Eruna, Usamaru got too excited and blabbered way too much, making Tonkyun take off his mask and put it on him. Usamaru, who got bewildered over this, asked Nyamirin why Tonkyun did so. Nyamirin, who knew nothing, said nonchalantly that maybe it was because he had bad breath so Tonkyun made him wear his mask, making Usamaru sad and continue wearing it. However, when Eruna became delighted since she thought that the drama club's present was the most wonderful present she has ever received, she hugged him tightly and said that he did not have bad breath at all. Hearing that, Usamaru became really delighted and relieved. He also thanked her in return. Relationship Tonkyun :Usamaru is always almost seen together anywhere with him and he is the closest Houkago Six member to Tonkyun, as they are both rookies among the drama club main members. They get along very well, though Eruna said that there was quite a gap between them, as Usamaru is always loud and on high spirits while Tonkyun is calm and collected. Tonkyun also seems to regard his friendship with Usamaru highly as he became visibly upset when Usamaru was defeated by Azumi and he has no other goal than to avenge Usamaru's loss on his own battle vs. Azumi. He also thinks that his ability has no effect on their relationship as he once said to Usamaru that by not letting him know his true ability, it doesn't mean that their relationship will change whatsoever, making Usamaru blush in the process and Eruna go to her delusion world after hearing their conversation. Kumano-san :Usamaru does his best to not bring up the sensitive topic regarding Kumano-san's forced end words or her animal motif since he knows that she is doing her best to act like a wild bear and gets really upset if she gets told that she is far from projecting a wild bear image. One time, though, he accidentally forgot about it when he explained it to Eruna, which made Kumano-san hit him. Despite this, both are on good terms as a Houkago Six and drama club main members. Nyamirin :Being the oldest senior, Usamaru somehow fears her. Despite this, both are on good terms as a Houkago Six and drama club main members. Yuto Akama :Usamaru admires his ability and seems to aspire to have an ability as awesome as his, since he thinks that Yuto's ability is full of youth spirit. Eruna Ichinomiya :Both knew each other from Houkago Six. Although Eruna's first impression of Usamaru was loud and sultry, they quickly became good friends, as they have share the same high spirits and (sometimes weird) nature. Usamaru also claims that Eruna is one of his best rivals. Azumi Sagara :Usamaru seems to have developed a trauma of her due to her attitude towards him during their battle. That's why whenever Azumi chases him to apologize for what she had done to him, Usamaru always gets frightened and runs away. Haruka Toishi :Usamaru is a fan of Haruka, to the point that he was charmed by her when he watched her battle vs. Eruna. He also asked her for an autograph and made her write "For Usamaru-kyun" in said autograph and sign it. Trivia *Usamaru literally means the rabbit boy, hence his animal motif. *Although he is the tallest member among the Houkago Six, he is usually depicted as shorter than Nyamirin in the manga. *His birth date correspond with Girls' Day Festival in Japan Gallery Usamaru.jpg|Usamaru's concept art Novel1 bw7.png|Usamaru as he first appeared in the novel Novel2 2.jpg Novel2 bw2.jpg Novel3 5.jpg Novel3 bw3.jpg Novel4 3.jpg Novel4 bw3.jpg M cde1.PNG M cde8.PNG|Usamaru as he appears in Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat PV M cde10.PNG I s5.PNG I s15.PNG Usamaru-jump.png Usamaru-pose.png Usa-rabbit.png Tonkyun-ikemen.png References }} Category:Rookie Category:Male Characters